The Easter BBQ - KevEdd
by Hopsb12
Summary: Nazz's parents have their own party going on so she has to find another venue for her party, what better place that Edd's place where she knows there won't be any other party to interfere with hers.


"Thanks Double Dee for letting me have this BBQ at your house., My parents decided at the last minute to host a party for their friends so I had to find another place for this party." Nazz said giving Edd a small peck on the cheek.

"No problem Nazz, I do hope you remembered to tell everyone to use the side entrance to the back yard, so that there won't be any tracking thru my clean house." Double Dee replied with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah, I told everybody that your parents didn't want anyone in the house. I came early to set things up. I hope I can use your kitchen for some prep work."

"The outdoor kitchen, my father has set up on the patio should be adequate, it has every feature an indoor kitchen would have. Now if you will excuse me I do have something I had to finish upstairs."

"What if a guest needs use the bathroom? Will you leave a door open for that?"

"The outside guest bathroom is next to the kitchen, and the door is unlocked. Now I'll be out in a little while to assist anyway I can. By the way who all did you invite?"

"Oh, just everybody that is anybody, you know jocks and cheerleaders and friends from school, and Ed and Eddy of course. I did not invite Kevin, since we broke up last weekend. He won't answer my calls or text, so I couldn't invite him. I invited Mark to take his space, so I wouldn't want him here anyway."

Dee who was about the shut the door stopped and looked at Nazz, "Wait, what, you and Kevin broke up? What happened?"

"For the past six months he's been telling me that he has feelings for someone else. Then last weekend he told me that he wasn't interested in my anymore. The bastard is cheating on me with some whore, and I want you to find out who she is for me Dee."

"How do you expect me to find out private information from Kevin, we aren't close friends, all I do is tutor him for school. He doesn't update me on his daily life. I'm sure if you watched him at school you'd get more of an idea than I would."

"That's just it Dee, he hasn't shown interest in anybody at school, he just talks to the same old people. I've watched him and had all my cheer squad watching him and no body has come up with anybody. So next time you guys get together for a study session, ask him who he is seeing."

"What if it is some one you know, Nazz, What then?"

"Then I would be able to figure out what it would take to get him back, I would know what it would get take him away from the bitch poaching my preserves."

"What if it is not a girl, but a dude, he has fallen for, what then?"

"OH Dee just because you're gay, you want everybody else to be gay. That's too funny, the thought of Kevin with another dude, ha ha, don't make me laugh." Nazz screamed with laughter. "That's a good one Dee, but that's the one scenario I don't have to worry about. Thanks for the good laugh, now I had better start getting these decorations up and the food set out. Go finish what you were doing upstairs and come down and help me later Dee. You know without Kevin here, somebody will have to take care of the grilling."

"Ok, I will be down after while." Dee said closing the door and locking it behind him. He leaned against the door, Well, the dork thought to himself, she wants me to confront Kevin about who he is now dating and then tell her all about it.

He then walked up the stairs and down the hall to his bed room. He opened the door to his bedroom and walked in. He smiled when he looked at his bed and the red headed god laying there asleep. The boy was so cute when he was sleeping. The first few times he had seek Kevin naked in his bed had made him blush, but now he was getting to like the fact that he was there.

His eyes traveled up the boys form from his crossed ankles, up the muscular legs to his slender hips and the well endowed equipment there, on up his stomach taking in his six pack. The dork wanted so much to run his tongue around the outlines of the muscles, but he didn't want to wake the sleeping boy up. His eyes traveled on up over the pecs and saw that one muscular arm was thrown back cradling that gorgeous head crowned with red hair. Even in sleep the jock had taken on a sexy pose that showed his assets to great advantage.

Edd walked over and sat on the edge of the bed trying not to disturb the sexy man laying there. Just to see all that sexiness laying on his bed made him happy. Here he was a lowly dork at school looked down upon by most of the popular kids at school. Oh they knew him when they needed help with homework, but other than that he was invisible to them. Now the girls would all hate him for sure if they found out that he had stolen their dreamboat away from under their noses. But how could you steal something that was handed to you freely.

Just one week ago the emerald eyed red head with those cute freckles sprinkled over his cheeks and nose had come to him saying: "Double Dork, I have something I have to say to you."

"I'm sorry if I have been making you study too hard." cringed the dork

"Nah, it ain't that dork, I have been rather enjoying studying with you. And my grades have improved dramatically. See I'm even beginning to sound a bit like you."

"oh my Kevin, what do you have to tell me then."

"For the past six months, you are all I can think of, I can't get you off my mind. I have tried, believe me I have tried. For the longest time I told myself that was impossible, I liked Nazz and you were just my tutor helping me to get better grades in school. What I am trying to say is I like you a lot, and I don't mean as a friend, I mean I like you as in be my boyfriend. What you say Dee, think I have a chance?"

"What about Nazz, you two have been dating since middle school?"

"I've been trying to let her down easy for the past six months, but she won't be let go. She says its a phase, we've been together so long, and that I just want to test the waters to see what's out there. I finally told her that I was in love with somebody else and that it was over between us. She asked who, but I didn't tell her that, because I didn't know how you would take it. What do you say Dee, wanna give us a try?"

"Are you sure about this Kevin? I don't want this to be a one night stand, I have had feelings for you for a long time and I do not want to start something that will only lead to heartache for me." Dee said looking at the ginger sadly.

"I am as sure as this!" Kevin said leaning over and kissing Edd full on the lips. A long lingering kiss filled with passion and need. They finally broke apart when each needed to breathe. Gasping for air they gazed into each others eyes.

"Wow, so that's what it like to really be kissed. You do realize that this was my first real kiss."

"No way dude, you mean I got your first kiss" Kevin said and leaned in and kissed the dork again.

Kevin ran his hands up under the dork's shirt feeling his smooth skin and coming to rest on his nipples, tweaking them and rubbing them with his thumbs. Feeling a boldness that he didn't know he had Double Dee ran his hands up Kevin's sides and across his muscular chest. When he did this Kevin stopped kissing him and pulled back. Dee swiftly removed his hands from the red head's and apologizing for touching him. The red head just grinned at him mischievously and reached down and pulled his green tee shirt over his head. He then caught the dork's hands and brought them back to his chest. "I like you touching me Dee, feel free to touch me anywhere you want too and anytime you want too." The dork couldn't believe that he was being allowed to touch that broad expanse of chest and feel those muscles move under his hands. He slid his hands down the rippled sides and around to the small of the ginger's back. Oh how long he had been dreaming of doing these things to the jock.

"You enjoying yourself Dork? I know I am because your touch is doing something to me that no one has ever made me feel." He watched as the blush came up on the dork's face. "You are so cute when you blush like that Dee."

The big jock pulled the dork into a tight embrace and said, "I feel like I have come home when I hold you in my arms."

"I feel so secure and safe when you hold me Kevin, It's seems strange to say that to the boy that used to bully me."

"You enjoying the view dork?" Said the red head startling Dee from his thoughts. "Look all you want to Babe, it's all yours from now to forever and beyond."

"I was just thinking that a week ago I would have died of embarrassment to see you lying in my bed in such a state. We need to talk."

"About what, I think this past week we have covered most every topic about us that can be discussed." Grinned the emerald eyed boy.

"You remember that Nazz's party is taking place today. She is downstairs in the back yard setting things up and I promised that I would be down in a little while to help her. So you might want to put on some clothes. I told her that nobody wasn't allowed in the house, but how will I explain you? She also asked me to find out who you are in love with. That way she would know how to get you back."

"Well that ain't happening, I'm yours and I'm going to say yours. Why won't she let me go."

"Maybe she still loves you."

"Yeah, that's why she has been screwing Mark for the last year. Nah, she just wants to be in control and keep me on her string until she finally tires of me."

"She did say she tried to call you or text you and you didn't answer her, so she invited Mark to the BBQ."

"Maybe we should tell everybody about us, and that would clear up any misunderstandings oh her part." Kevin smirked reaching for the dork.

"No, I don't want to ruin your reputation, Lets wait and see what happens." What would the other jocks say and do when or if they found out that the star quarter back and captain of the baseball team was having an affair with the school nerd? Double Dee had a tendency to let his thoughts get ahead of everything and ruin it for him.

"You want me to come to the party Dee?"

"Since when could anybody tell the great Kevin Barr to do anything?" laughed the raven haired boy. "you will do what ever you want to do anyway, but I don't think it would be a good idea if you just walked out of my house. There would be too many questions about where you have been for the past week. I guess I better run down and help Nazz with the preparations. I hear some guest arriving already." Saying this he leaned over and kissed those soft lips that he loved to feel upon his own. He ran his hand down the chiseled stomach and then fondled Kevin's balls and gave his penis a tug. "Just a little something to remind myself of what I can expect later this evening." He said as he felt the member respond to his touch.

The red head put on a lop sided grin and said, "It's yours anytime you want Dee, go have fun at your party. It's going to surprise everyone that the Dork is having a party. I want to see the look of some of their faces"

Double Dee stood up and looked at the nude figure on his bed with a sad expression in his eyes. "I wish we could go out there together, but I think it's best to wait until we feel we can make some formal announcement of us being a couple before we are seen together too often, besides when you have a scheduled tutoring class."

"Do you want me to come to the party Dee?" Said the emerald eyed boy standing up and grabbing Double Dee in a tight hug and kissing him again.

"Since when could anybody tell the great Kevin Barr what to do or not do, you will do as you please anyway."

The red head laughed causing the freckles on his nose to dance, "You can dork, you've tamed me and made me yours." He reached down and fondled the raven haired boys bottom.

"Stop that don't start something you can't finish." Laughed the ravenette back.

"I'd finish it all right, but the you wouldn't be able to walk at your party and thank of all the questions that would cause." smirked Kevin releasing the dork. "Go, I'll catch up with you later and no one will know where I was." He reached down for the pants lying on the floor. "I need to run home and get some more clothes, so one may notice these are the same ones I was wearing last Saturday. I can't believe I've been in your house mostly naked for a week." He winked at Eddward and started pulling on his jeans. Dee grinned handed him his tee shirt and left the room headed downstairs and out on the patio to help Nazz with her party preparations.

"Hey Dee, welcome back. I've got most everything ready, can you start the grill and show me where to turn on the lights?" Said the shorter blond haired girl.

Dee went over to the outdoor kitchen area and opened a door and flipped some switches. Lights all around the yard came on. He started adjusting some lights to be brighter and some to be dimmer. The blond girl watched and then said. "Damn Dee, if I had known you had this kind of set up I would have held all my parties here."

The dork laughed, "My dad planned all this before he and mother were sent overseas on their extended mission. He loves to host outdoor parties and cook. Dee leaned over to open the grill and the collar of his shirt fell open. When he looked up he saw a surprised look upon the girls face.

"Dee! What's that on your neck?"

"It's a love bite Nazz, I am sure you are familiar with them, as I have seen them upon your neck at times. There seems to be a fading one there now."

"Who, when, I never expected to see on of those on you Dee."

"Well it may be a shock to the world, but some people do find us dorks attractive. Might I ask who gave you yours? Smirked the dork deflecting the girl before she could ask who had given it to him.

"Kevin did night before last."

"Now Nazz, the Barr's haven't been home all week and I haven't seen Kevin around the cul-de-sac any this week. You sure it wasn't Mark? You did tell me earlier that you and Kevin had broken up last weekend."

"How would you know if Kevin was at my house or not? But yes it was Mark."

"I do live across the street from Kevin and he usually makes so much racket when he is around the cul-de-sac it is not hard to know when he is out and about. His bike has not left his garage all week long so that tells me that he isn't home."

"You will ask him next time you see him who he is seeing won't you?"

"When I see him again, oh look here comes Ed and Eddy." Dee said running over to greet his friends. The taller Ed grabbed Double Dee up in a bear hug.

"Ed please I need to breathe." gasped the smaller dork

"Double Dee, I've missed you, while I was at my grandmother's farm, why didn't you come with Eddy and spend the week with us?" Said the taller boy releasing Double Dee from the hug.

"I had some things to take care of here around the house, I do hope you guys had a great time."

"Hmmm, looks like someone took care of you while we were gone." said the shorter Ed pushing Double Dee's collar aside so that he could see the purple mark on the dork's neck. "Who?"

"I'll tell you later Eddy, but first we have to get this party started. I am the co-host and need to great the guest as they show up. Go talk to Nazz, Eddy."

Big Ed looked at Dee and grinned then whispered in Double Dee's ear, "Did a big red bee pollinate our little flower while we were gone?"

Edd looked at the taller boy and wondered how he sensed these things. "I'll tell you and Eddy later Ed."

More guest started to arrive, bringing Mark along with them. "Greetings Mark, please come in and Nazz is over there."

The Brown haired boy bristled when he saw Nazz talking to Eddy and rushed over to her side. "Hey Dork what you doing here."

"I was invited and this is my best friend's home. What's it to ya?"

"Mark, behave, I've known Eddy most of my life and I have to speak to my neighbors." Said the blonde girl hugging the jock. "As far as I know Kevin won't be here so we're cool."

Eddy grinned with a sly look in his eye and said/ "I saw shovel chin messing about in his garage with his bike on the way over. So he isn't invited to the party Nazz?"

"Nah, we broke up last weekend, I didn't want him to come and be jealous of Mark and start something."

"I don't think you have to worry about that Nazz." said Big Ed as he walked up to the group. "I think that bee has found another flower to buzz around."

"You know who he is seeing Ed?"

"Not sure, but you can't keep butter and toast apart when they want to be together."

All in the group looked at the taller boy with puzzled looks on their faces. The taller Ed just smiled and walked away with the shorter Ed following him with his eyes. Eddy wondered to himself what the bigger doofus knew or even meant. The big guy did seem to pick up on things that no one else saw until it was out in the open for all to see.

The party had been going on for about an hour, the guest had all arrived and was standing around enjoying the snacks and getting burgers as they came off the grill. Many complemented Dee to his cooking saying he was almost as good a griller as Kevin was. Just then the red head walked into the yard. He was wearing his trademark red and black cap backwards on his red hair. He had donned a green long sleeved hoodie and black jeans. Everything he wore was just tight enough to show off his well muscled form. He looked around and frowned. The Eds moved closer to Double Dee just incase things turned ugly.

"What's going on here, and why wasn't I invited? You know there can't be a party with out Kevin Fuckin Barr being there." The red head demanded. He stormed over to where Double Dee was standing, he looked at the dork and winked. "Who said you could have a party and not invite me."

"My apologizes Kevin, but it is actually Nazz's party, her parents had a party scheduled for tonight an she needed a new venue for her party."

Nazz unhooked her arm from around Mark and ran over to the red head. "Now calm down, Kev, I couldn't get in touch with you, so how could I invite you."

"No worries Nazz, I see Mark is here to fill my space, and he can have you." Kevin said and the brown haired boy came bristling over. "She's all yours Mark, I told her a week ago that we were through. I'm not as stupid as some of you think I am, I know what has been going on behind my back for the past year." Having said that he turned back to Double Dee and grinned. "You filling my space as well Dork?"

"Someone had to fill in as Mastercheif as you weren't here to do the honors. Would you like a burger, Kevin?"

The red head grabbed the burger and stuffed it in his mouth to hid the growing grin that was about to break out on his face. After swallowing and getting his grin under control he asked. "You need some help Dee, since I am here all alone I might as well help cook." Double Dee had a small smear of sauce next to his mouth that he had neglected to wipe off and the ginger wanted so bad to reach over and lick it off, but he knew that would embarrass his dork to no end and get him scolded for being unsanitary. He sat down in a nearby chair and looked gloomily about him. He looked down because all he wanted to do was grab his dork and hug and kiss him right there in front of everybody. What would they say and what about his reputation? Then he thought, hang his reputation if it meant not being with his dork.

Eddy walked over and looked at the jock. "You and Nazz broke up? You won't get mad if I ask her out will you?"

"Nah, go for it shrimp, she may be getting tired of Mark, and want a second man on her string. I got my eye on something I like a whole lot better."

Eddy did a double take, he expected a punch or at least harsh words from the jock, but didn't expect that answer. He then walked over to the refreshment table, contemplating what the jock had just told him.

Big Ed pulled a chair up next to Kevin and looked him over. He reached over and pulled the collr of Kevin's hoodie down. "hmm" was all he said.

"What the fuck are you doing Dorkzilla?" The red head said pushing Ed's hand away from him.

"Just observing, Kevin. I saw Edd's neck earlier, and was wondering if a certain red bee had stung him, now I see that the flower has bitten the bee back."

"What? How? What are you talking about Ed? How would you know if it was me or someone else that put marks on the dork?"

"Kevin, I have know Double Dee for as long as you have, and I have been observing you too for a long time, You both have a thing for each other, so why not get your bread buttered where the butter is sweetest? You guys have had a love/hate relationship going on since middle school. Then there was that time that Double Dee was getting beat up by some bullies at school and you jumped in and saved him by pounding them. You even told them to, and I quote, "Leave my dork alone." Then grabbed him up and rushed off to the nurse's station. When you got there, you brushed away his tears and even gave him a kiss on the forehead and told him it would be alright, that you would protect him. That was the last time he was bullied in school by those jocks.

"Damn, Ed you do see a lot don't ya?" Kevin blushed and looked at the taller dork.

"Why are you sitting over here, why aren't you over there with Double Dee, I know that is where you want to be?"

"He doesn't want anyone to know because he is afraid of what people may say about me."

"Since when do you even care about what people have to say Kevin, You've always went you own may and expected others to follow you. If you are man enough to love him then do so, and be open about it and show the world what a beautiful flower you have on your arm."

"I will Ed, but he may die of embarrassment, but I will." Kevin the walked over and turned the music down. "Hey Everybody, I have an announcement to make." Everyone turned and looked at the red head.

Kevin grinned, "For all of you who have been spying on me for the past six months, what I have to say should put you all at ease. I am here tonight to claim what is mine. The one person in all this world that I love and who makes me happy."

Nazz stepped forward, away from Mark and headed over towards Kevin. "Oh, Kevin, I knew you couldn't leave me like that."

The emerald eyes turned towards the blond and snorted. "It ain't you Nazz, it's Eddward Marion Vincent and I am here to ask him to officially be my boyfriend, and if you guys don't like it you can kiss my ass." He then turned and grabbed the beanie wearing boy, who was busy pulling his hat down over his reddening face. He pushed the hat back up and pulled the dork in close to his body and kissed him. A long lingering kiss that made the dork weak in the knees. "What do you say Dee, will you be mine?" Kevin said when he broke the kiss. He looked at the stunned boy that he held in his arms and said "Well?"

"Yes, Kevin, I will." Dee answered pulling the ginger in for another kiss.

"Kevin, Noooooooooo!" Nazz screamed and fainted. It was a good thing that Eddy was standing behind her to catch her. He looked at Mark and said "Game on! Dude" Mark glowered at the smaller Ed, but made no effort to come to the fallen girl. Eddy picked her up and laid her on a near by chase lounge. Eddy stood up and looked at the girl searching for signs of her waking up. Mark ran over and pushed Eddy aside and took a swipe at him. Eddy turned at glowered at him. "Because we are at a friends house I will let that slide for now, but you do that again and it will be on." Mark then took another swing at the shorter guy who ducked. Kevin caught his arm. Mark turned towards Kevin. "What you want her back now faggot."

"Nope, You can all me what you wish, but remember this, You do that anywhere but at Dee's house and I'll stomp your ass into a mud puddle. Leave Eddy alone as well, he was just being a gentleman, more than can be said for your ass."

"Kevin you do care," said the blond laying on the lounge.

"As a friend Nazz, You left me long ago for Mark, and I realized that I had feelings for Edd, so we can be friends nothing more. But if you can't be friends then I will understand, My heart belongs to Dee now and that cannot be changed. Why don't you give skipper a try, he may surprise you."

Eddy turned a looked at the red head who saluted him and walked back over to Double Dee. Nazz sat up and looked around her, she looked at Kevin kissing Double Dee, then she looked at Mark who glowered back at her and then she looked at Eddy and smiled..

"So that's what real love looks like" Nazz muttered under her breath. She walked over to Kevin and Double Dee, who turned and looked at her. She reached in and kissed Double Dee on the cheek and then hugged Kevin. She turned to Edd and said, "Forget what I said earlier, You win Dee, I won't try to come between you guys, lets remain friends. Just give me a little time to process the fact that I lost a boyfriend to another male. But I wish you both the best. Thanks for showing me what real love is like.

I'm sorry Kevin for putting you through the last year of hell. Please forgive me."

"I did Nazz, when I broke up with you."

"Thanks Kevin." She then walked over to Eddy and hugged him. "Thanks, but aren't you upset that Double Dee and Kevin are a couple?"

"Nah, sockhead is my best friend, so what makes him happy is fine with me. I wish it could have been anyone but shovel chin, but, I'll get over that. So now that Kevin is otherwise occupied, think you might give me a chance?"

"Well, Mark seems to have abandoned me so how about seeing me home after the party is over?"


End file.
